


An Arbitrary Number

by angelikitten



Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-17
Updated: 2009-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Dragón shows just how desperate he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arbitrary Number

El Dragón knew that Lex Luthor **liked** cakes. He knew that Lex took pleasure in eating cakes. He also knew that Lex liked **stealing** things. Lex liked taking things from people without their permission.

El Dragón **liked** Lex. He thought that Lex was attractive. Either that, or El Dragón was just desperate. He really wanted to have hot mansex, and he didn't really care who with.

This gave El Dragón an **idea**. He thought about the facts and understood that something could be done with them.

First he made **forty** cakes. That's as many as four tens! He almost made a hundred cakes, but the oven was too small. While he was making them, he put an **aphrodisiac** into the mixture. He put a substance that arouses or intensifies sexual desire into the mixture.

He then **decorated** them. He made them look pretty, so that Lex would want to eat them. He also put them on a **trolley**. He put them on a structure with four wheels that is designed to help people move things. He did this to make it easier for Lex to steal them.

El Dragón **waited**. He stayed in one place and did nothing, in the hope that Lex would come to steal the cakes. He waited so long that he fell **asleep**. He rested and had dreams.

When he woke up, the cakes were **gone**. The cakes were not there. A man in the street told him that Lex had taken the cakes, and Superman had tried to stop him. To make sure Superman couldn't stop him, Lex had **eaten** some of the cakes. He had consumed some of the cakes. He also **force-fed** Superman some of the cakes. He made Superman eat some of the cakes. And then he **kissed** Superman. He showed affection to Superman using his mouth.

The man said that, the last he'd heard, Superman had **dragged** Lex off to the Fortress of Solitude. Superman had forcibly taken Lex to the Fortress of Solitude.

El Dragón was **enraged**. El Dragón was very angry. He was enraged because Superman and Lex were probably having hot mansex. He was so enraged, he hit a wall and broke his hand.

And that's terrible.


End file.
